


Gone

by MegaMaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMaz/pseuds/MegaMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could write an essay on why I think Dean was so dead set on not pursuing Cas and being set on giving up on him in the season seven premiere, but as it stands, I just wrote this drabble on three index cards while at work.</p><p>"He was losing family all over again and just like all those other times, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to protect it, to save it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. _Index Cards._
> 
> Really, the original question was “How much smut can a person fit on a 3x5 Index Card?”
> 
> Instead I wrote sad, Dean+Cas angst drabble.
> 
> Yeah, read on. OTL
> 
> ALSO, I wrote this over a year ago and it was originally posted on my tumblr.

The moment Dean heard Castiel say the words “I’m your new God”, it was as if someone had punched him in his gut, like all the air was forced out of his lungs and he couldn’t breathe.

It was like watching the light fade from the eyes of the man that was (is) his whole world, watching as he jumped into the fiery pit of Hell as Dean lay there helpless to do a damn thing to protect him, to save him.

He was losing family all over again and just like all those other times, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to protect it, to save it.

It was Dad and Sam and Ellen and Jo.

Except now it was _Cas_. Naive soldier. Badass, innocent, nerdy angel.

His savior and the closest thing he had to a best friend. Hell, another _brother_.

It was Cas’ body, his voice and Dean heard himself talking, desperately pleading even though his heart had already accepted what his mind couldn’t quite comprehend yet.

As sure as Dean was barely breathing, as sure as the pain spiking in his ribs every time he tried…( _his heart was already shattered_ , numb)

His Cas was dead.

Cas was just… _gone_.


End file.
